Colors of the Wind
by jadestone45
Summary: Another Sasori one-shot. This is what happens when I listen to Colors of the Wind while writing.


ColorsOfTheWind

ColorsOfTheWind

Memo: Yea, whatever…this is just going to be a story…

"Kishimoto…Ai Kishimoto?" A very hard arm elbowed me in the side. I snapped out of my day-dream and looked up at the teacher.

"Here…" I glared over at Natsumi, my friend since I had entered high school. That was about three years ago. She's actually really spazzy hyper…which can get weird.

"Dreaming about hiim again?"

"No…why would I be? It's not like I'll see him again…"

She was referring to the boy I had met when I was in elementary school. I have forgotten his name, and his image is blurred in my mind, but I remember that I had a crush on him. Just a small schoolgirl crush, though! Besides…he had to leave after Fourth grade, and you were sure I would never see him again. But, I had made a promise to him…

Not to kiss anyone until we see each other again…

That might be a while…

"Alright class, we have a few new students…" Suddenly six boys walked in through the sliding door. Quite cute actually…

One had long black hair in a ponytail, with frown lines on his face, even though he was probably quite young. Another had spiky black hair and a huge smile on his face…he looked kinda like a shark. Another had his face painted, one side black one side white and…green hair. There was a short-ish one with spiky black hair, but his face was covered by a bright orange mask with swirls and one eye-hole. The next one…looked like a girl…long blonde hair pulled into a high-ponytail and a bit over one eye. The last one had shaggy red hair that went over his eyes slightly.

I couldn't help but keep looking at the last one…

"This is Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu, Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori…please make them feel at home…"

The replies of 'hello' and 'Yo' went around the room, and the boys took they're seats. Natsumi poked me again. "He's really cute…"

"Which one?"

"The short one in the mask…" I didn't bother asking how she could tell…she was Natsumi she could just tell…

It was third class, my elective. I took chorus, but the room's light was being fixed, so we had to practice in a spare room. That room…was the art room.

I hadn't seen the mysterious Sasori boy all day. I didn't have classes with him as far as you knew. I and the rest of my class walked into the paint-smelling room. No one took art during this time, so I was surprised to see someone sitting in one of the chairs.

It was Sasori…

The other girls in the class started whispering to each other; probably saying something like "He looks so cute…" and "I wonder if he has a girlfriend" I just stood there, holding my breath. My heart started beating fast. He really did look sort of cute…

What was I saying?! I couldn't break my promise to the boy! I just couldn't…But…what if I really did never see the boy again…

"Um, excuse me young man. Are you allowed to be in here?" Sasori looked up, from his drawing, at the art teacher.

"It's my free time…I won't be of any bother, but if you want me to leave, I can…"

The chorus teacher sighed. "It's alright…I guess the girls could start practicing performing in front of someone…"

The girls tittered with excitement and I, being a curious idiot, couldn't help but wonder what he was drawing.

It was my turn…We were trying out for solos in a song. My nerves were trying to get the best of me, and I think they were actually starting to.

I went up to the microphone that stood in front of the teacher and took a deep breath.

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices—" My voice choked. I had seen the red-headed boy watching me. Noticing what had happened, he quickly looked back down at his painting.

"C-Can I…start over?" I asked cautiously.

"Sure, Ai…just take a deep breath and start over…"

"Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?" I opened my eyes again, and saw Sasori smiling slightly. My face turned crimson as I went back to my seat.

After class, I was getting all my books together. Sasori hadn't even moved an inch from where he sat. I and he were the last ones in the class…

"Um…the bell has rung…you should get ready for the next class…" I said, my voice shaking a little.

"Hm…" Was the only reply he gave. I almost decided to leave him to get in trouble, but decided against it. I walked over and took the book from his lap. He looked up at me with a slight shocked look.

"G-Give that back!"

"Not until you get off your bum and go to class, if you're late on your first day--"

"Give that back to me!" He lunged for it, but I dodged quickly. I couldn't help but giggle a little. He was like a little boy trying to get his ball back.

"Next class, now…" Before I knew it, he was standing behind me, his arm wrapped around my neck in a choking kind of way. He took the book carefully from my hands and let me go.

"I'm sorry…but I didn't want you to ruin the picture…" My hand went to my throat and I rubbed it slightly. He hadn't hurt me, but it was still weird…

He quickly picked up all his supplies and ran off to class. I didn't leave until a teacher had told me to go. I was still a little shocked…

I was walking home from school quietly. I hadn't had anymore classes with Sasori for the rest of the day. I was kid of glad though…I was sure he didn't like me now. I suddenly heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"I heard what happened to you in the art room, Ai!" It was just Natsumi…

"What do you mean 'what happened'?"

"Rumors are going around! They said that the new red-headed boy tried to kiss you, but you didn't let him!" Dang had that fact really changed…

"No…I took his drawing book to get his attention, he wanted it back, he put me in a strangle hold and took it back. Nothing happened…"

"Oh, really? Do you like him?"

"N-No! Of course not!" My face turned red at any thought of that happening. Natsumi smirked. "Riight…well, I have to be going!" We said goodbye to her and continued walking.

I wasn't planning on stopping, but I did. I had spotted Sasori, the last person I wanted to run into. He was jumping down off a tree branch and walking over to one of the food stalls near-by. I noticed his drawing book sticking out from the branch. I couldn't help but go over to see what it was.

I carefully picked up the book, making sure my fingers didn't touch the picture. But before I could actually look at the picture…

"H-Hey! Put that down!" The shout made me jump and drop the picture. "Now look what you've done!"

I bowed your head and Sasori ran over and quickly picked up the picture. Tears sprang to my eyes and trickled down my cheek. "I-I'm…sorry…I didn't mean t-to…drop it…"

He looked up at me and took a small shaky step forward. "Ah…hey, it's…its okay! Just a little dusty…it's fine…no need to be upset…" The tears wouldn't stop. I was afraid he would hate me, but…I didn't know why, but I didn't want him to.

"…look…I'm sorry for scaring you, and it's alright about the picture…please don't cry…"

"I'm…s-sorry…I can't…I can't help it…" My voice hiccupped as I tried to talk.

"Ai…" Next thing I knew, his arms were around me, and his chin lay on my head. "…you're still the same as you used to be…"

"Wh-What…?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten…" He looked at me with a slightly hurt look. Could…could he be…

"…S-…Sori-kun…" He smiled.

"You do remember…" Without my complete consent, he tilted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine.

It was a warm kiss and it just felt…so right. It made me feel at home. Like I was supposed to belong right there in his arms. Like my lips were supposed to be against his. Like destiny…

His lips parted slowly from mine, hovering only a few centimeters away. "Ai…I still love you…"

"I…still love you too…Sori-kun…" He let me go and slowly picked up the picture again. "I really liked your singing…and couldn't help but draw this…"

The picture was of me and him, standing on a mountain, a blue moon over head…and a colorful wind flying around…

"Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain…?"

"Can you paint with all the colors of the wind…?"


End file.
